Never Too Late
by xXBehind3DoorsXx
Summary: Us/Uk songfic During the American Revolution, Alfred promises never to leave Arthur, even though his people might.


Never too late

Warning: This is Us/Uk. If you don't like this pairing, or you don't like this fandom, the simplest solution is to not read this. Albeit very mild, it may offend some people. The rating on this is K , so there is nothing major. Alfred is a bit OOC in this because it just wouldn't work with his bubbly personality. Arthur's also a bit less tsundere. Okay, so maybe I messed things up completely, but you should read it anyways! I mean, you've come this far!

Disclaimer: Hetalia is not, was not, and will most likely never be mine. This song , " Never Too Late" , is by Three Days Grace. It, too, is not mine.

I wrote this at about two in the morning, and it hasn't been beta'd yet ( I happen to lack a beta reader ). Please, if you see something that needs addressing, have a question, comment, critique, or simply good advice, REVIEW!

Thank You,

Behind Three Doors

**This world will never be what I expected**

**And if I don't belong who would have guessed it**

**I will not leave alone everything that I own**

**To make you feel like it's not too late, it's never too late**

"Alfred, I've never been one to ' fit in with the crowd', but honestly, none of us do. I mean, just look at what we _are_. We're not even human. We're not going to ever be 'normal'."

**Even if I say it'll be alright**

**Still I hear you say you want to end your life**

**Now and again we try to just stay alive**

"It's okay ,Arthur. I'll be fine. I promise." Alfred reassured the Brit. It didn't effect the worried gaze of his bright emerald eyes. He put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Alfred, you say you'll be just fine, but I know what your people are doing to you. The proof is all there. You can't keep doing this to yourself! You don't deserve to die, Alfred. You deserve all this life has to offer. It's for your own good." Arthur would never admit it, but he needed him as well.

**This world will never be what I expected**

**And if I don't belong**

"This isn't how I thought it would be, being my own country. It's hard. Much harder than you ever made it look, Iggy. Don't think that'll stop me though! I'll be the greatest, maybe I'll even be YOUR hero for a change." he said with shining, bright eyes. Arthur knew they were fake, but he smiled down at his Alfred and kissed his soft blonde hair.

"Promise me something," he said. Alfred just hummed enough to acknowledge that he had heard him. "Your people may hate me, and you may have left as a whole, but promise me that you, Alfred, will stay here and love me all the same," Arthur looked into blue eyes as he said what had been poisoning his mind for quite some time now. Alfred nodded in agreement, " Of course, Arthur. I love you."

**Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late**

**It's never too late**

Arthur sighed," Things will get better, you know. If you've made it this far, I know you'll be fine." He hesitated before he said, "It's not too late, you can come back you know." The American shook his head at this offer," No, I need to do this on my own. I can turn this around, you'll see." The Brit sighed," I know, America. I know."

**This world will never be what I expected**

**And if I don't belong who would have guessed it**

**I will not leave alone everything that I own**

**To make you feel like it's not too late, it's never too late**

**Even if I say it'll be alright**

**Still I hear you say you want to end your life**

**Now and again we try to just stay alive**

**Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late**

**It's never too late**

**No one will ever see this side reflected**

**And if there's something wrong who would have guessed it?**

**And I have left alone everything that I own**

**To make you feel like it's not too late, it's never too late**

**Even if I say it'll be alright**

**Still I hear you say you want to end your life**

**Now and again we try to just stay alive**

**Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late**

**It's never too late**

**The world we knew won't come back**

**The time we've lost can't get back**

**The life we had won't be ours again**

**This world will never be what I expected**

**And if I don't belong**

**Even if I say it'll be alright**

**Still I hear you say you want to end your life**

**Now and again we try to just stay alive**

**Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late**

**It's never too late**

**Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late**

**It's never too late**

**It's not too late, it's never too late**


End file.
